Surprise for 1 year anniversary!
by Loveglee94
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had there 1 year anniversary.. Kurt thinks Blaine forgot about there anniversary.. But Blaine hasent forgot.Its all part of Blaines plan. Kurt is angry at Blaine but it will all be worth it in the end...


_**Klaine is my faviret cuopel on glee.. And i really would like to see more Klaine on glee then there allraedy is... **_

_**This story is to honer there love for each other.. This is for them :D**_

_**Enjoy the story Guys :) **_

_**One year anniversary**_

Blaine was walking down the hall way of McKinley as he spotted his boyfriend, he couldn't believe that they had been together for almost a year now.. There anniversary was coming up on the 15 of march.. Witch was tomorrow..And Blaine had the perfect plan, he was just hoping that he could pull it off.. He was getting help from Finn, Wes and David.. He came up to Kurt and he swore that his hart stopped beating for an second...

"Hi beautiful, ready for glee club?"

"Hi, yourself.. Yes I am.. um.. do you have any planes for tomorrow after school?#

"Ya, I am meeting Wes and David, they are coming in from New York why?" Blaine had a hard time to not burst in to laughter as he saw Kurt's face drop.. Did he really think I forgot about tomorrow..

"Oh… Okay.. Let's get going then… I was just hoping that we could spend some time together tomorrow after school that's all.."

"Well I can come over after I have seen Wes and David if you want…"

"No.. That's okay.. I think I will just hang with Rachel and Mercedes.. It's been ages since I have had a girls night out.."

"Well okay.. Then let get going…" It was killing Blaine to see his face like that, but he was hoping that I would be worth it in the end..

When they got to Glee club Finn noticed the look on Kurt's face, he looked at Blaine and understood.. Mr. Shue walked in and they started talking about getting ready for Nationals and about his wedding.. And Kurt didn't even notice when Glee club was over.. Blaine had left with Finn to talk about some things.. And it was Mercedes and Rachel how came up to Kurt..

"Hi, white boy, why are you so sad?" Mercedes asked..

"Blaine forgot about tomorrow.."

"Why do you think that?" Rachel asked.. "He always talks about the day you two got together.."

"Well I asked him what his plans where for tomorrow if he wanted to hang out.. He said he couldn't, that he had plans to meet up Wes and David.. So I just told him that I would hang out with you guys tomorrow.."

"Kurt, do you really think that he has forgotten about tomorrow? He is head over heels in love with you and he would never forget something that imported.." Rachel said..

"Oh, I think he forgot.. But is okay, I will be with you guys if you want to hang.."

"Ya, we will keep you company tomorrow… "Mercedes said..

"Lets get out of here to lunch.." Rachel said..

Later that day, Rachel found Blaine and Finn talking by Finn's locker.. And she had a few things to say to Blaine..

"Hi, Anderson, I need to have a word with you.." Rachel said walking up to them..

"What's up Rach?" Blaine asked..

"Oh, don't you Rach me, I can't believe you would do that to Kurt…"

"Do what to Kurt?"

"You forgot your one year anniversary and you are going out with Wes and David tomorrow.. And Kurt is very upset right now.."

"Rach, I did…."

"I can't believe the you of all people would forget something so important.."

"Rachel, babe, can you maybe shut up for a moment, and let Blaine talk.. I love you by the way.." Finn said as he needed to butt in..

"Why are you sticking up for him, Kurt's your brother, and he is upset that Blaine here forgot about tomorrow.."

"Babe, I love you but sometime you drive me crazy can you please shut up and let Blaine talk.."

"Okay, fine but you better have a damn good explanation on how you could forget tomorrow Andersen.."

"I didn't forget about tomorrow.. I…"

"Then why do you have planes with Wes and David and not with Kurt…"

"Well Rach, if you would let me finish talking… I have a plan for tomorrow and Finn and Wes and David are in on it.. And it's a surprise so don't tell him, I know he is sad right now, but I am hoping that he will forgive me when he sees what up tomorrow.."

"Oh, why didn't you just say that in the first place…"

"I tried to but you cut in…"

"Sorry, I have a big mouth sometimes.. Any way Kurt's actually really upset.."

"I know, so I am going to change the planes a bit, but he will still think that I am going out with Wes and David.."

"Okay, can I help with anything.."

"Ya, you can tell the rest of the Glee club so they don't all come and attack me.. Oh I see Mercedes coming right now.."

"Hi cedes… don't yell at Blaine he has a plan for tomorrow he never forgot about tomorrow.. "Rachel said before Mercedes could go all gaga on him..

"Oh, that's good, I knew you would not forget it.. It's a important day.." Mercedes said..

"I know he is upset so I changed the planes a little bit.. But I need your help, meet me tomorrow before glee club at the parking lot .. I won't be in school because I have to get things ready, knows..."

"Okay, well I will see you tomorrow then.. And I will let the others know.". Rachel said..

"Finn can you walk with me?" Blaine asked..

"Ya.. So are you nervous about tomorrow dude?"

"no, not relay.. So you got the directions to get there right? And to get to Wes house to pick up the limo?"

"Ya, I have been to Dalton before you know.. And yes I know how to get to Wes's.. I will get Kurt up to the roof top, and help and go down and help Nick and the rest of the warblers finish the common room.."

"Just make sure Sebastian doesn't butt in.. Even though he says he has changed I don't truly believe him, and I need this to go perfect.."

"I got your back man… I only need to find away to blind folded.. But thank god you talked to Burt and Mom, maybe they can help me with that part.."

"You will do fine. I will see you tomorrow okay, uh.. and talk to the firework guy.. I need that to be perfect to.. And thank your mom for me, I am glad she could talk him in to doing it at that late hour.."

"Will do.. And good luck, not that you will need it.."

The next day Kurt woke up, and he wanted to sent Blaine a text but didn't.. He was upset that he had forgotten about today.. Kurt was pissed to be honest.. But he would forgive Blaine someday, but they where going to have a Serious talk this weekend.. Kurt got dressed and headed down stairs to find Finn sitting and talking to someone about fireworks over the phone.. And when he saw Kurt he just chough as he was pretending or something..

"Morning bro, and happy one year anniversary.."

"Morning, and thanks, at least you remembered.. Why were you talking to someone about fireworks.?"

"Oh, just something for school.. Puck wanted it, but I said no.. You ready to go?"

"Ya, guess, I just don't want to see Blaine today I am to mad at him for forgetting.."

Later that day, Rachel how brought Mercedes with him to the parking lot almost dropped as they were walking to Blaine..

"Wow, Blaine you look dapper, and I like your hair, curs are more you then gelled back.. "Rachel said..

"You look hot as hell, if I was gay I would totally jump you, Kurt's going to be breathe taken when he sees you.." Mercedes said.." And by the way happy anniversary.. Kurt's been grumpy all day.."

"Well I hope this will cheerer him up.. Give him this roses after you sing "Stereo hearts" you will get Finn and Quinn to join in the song.. I have told Mr shue .. so that wont be a problem just hide that before you start singing.."

"Okay.. Good luck tonight.. "

When they came to glee club Kurt wasn't there yet so they hid the flowerers and took there seats.. Kurt came in and didn't even notice that Blaine wasn't there, he just sat down and was even more grumpy then before.. Mr.. shue walked in awhile after..

"Hi everyone.. Where Is Blaine asked.."

"He is probably skipping school to be with his two best buddies…" Kurt said.. "And everyone was about to laugh even Mr shue, but they held it together.."

"Did you to have a fight or something" Mr shue asked..

"No just don't ever forget you anniversary with Emma.."

"I would not dream off it.. Now Rachel, Mercedes , Quinn and Finn you guys had something you wanted to sing? The floor is all yours.."

"Thank you Mr. shue.. So we are going to sing "Stereo Hearts" It's dedicated to Kurt.. And happy anniversary Kurt.. And try not to be so grumpy.. You will get wrinkles and you are to you for that.."

"I cant help it.. I am mad at you know how…"

"Wow you cant even say his name, you are mad.. Well enjoy the song.."

My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh

Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>So sing along to my stereo<p>

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
>Would you blow me off and play me just like everybody else<br>If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
>Like it read well, check it, Travie, I can handle that<br>Furthermore, I apologize for skipping any tracks  
>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<br>I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that  
>Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<br>If I could only find a note to make you understand  
>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hands<br>To keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<p>

My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>So sing along to my stereo<p>

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh, so sing along to my stereo<p>

If I was an old-school, fifty pound boombox  
>Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk<br>Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops

And crank it higher every time they told you to stop  
>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me<br>When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
>Appreciate every mixtape your friends make<br>You never know, we come and go like on the interstate

I think finally found a note to make you understand  
>If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand<br>T' keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<p>

My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh

Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>So sing along to my stereo<p>

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh, so sing along to my stereo<p>

I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)  
>Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)<br>I'll take your hand and hold it closer to mine  
>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind<p>

My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh

* * *

><p>When the song was to its finished Rachel went picked up the roses and sang the last part.. When they were done Finn spoke..<p>

S"o, Kurt, this song is not from us, its from Blaine.."

Y"a, This is to, "Rachel said giving Kurt the flowers and the note.. "and before you say anything read the note out loud.."

_**Dear Kurt!**_

_**First of all stop being so grumpy.. Finn told me… You didn't actually think that I forgot about today did you? Well when you get home get dressed nicely and wait in your room til some comes and get you.. Don't ask Finn or Rachel any questions because they no nothing.. Be ready by 4pm.. And wait in your room..**_

_**Happy one year anniversary Babe.. I can't wait to spend 100ths of more of them with you.. Love you forever and always..**_

_**Your forever -Blaine Anderson-**_

"OMG, he didn't forget, now I fell bad, but what about Wes and David?"

"Kurt, no questions remember?"

"Okay, I bet you a 100$ that we are going out with Wes and David.."

"I will take that bet "Finn said..

"Me to "Puck said.. They all took that bet.. Witch meant Kurt had to give up a lot of money in the morning..

"You are so on you guys, be ready to pay be me tomorrow" Kurt said..

Later that day Kurt was getting ready for that night, he was wearing black skinny jeans a white V-neck shirt and and a black jacket.. With Black shoes.. He was doing his hair to perfection and when he was ready he was sitting on the bed waiting for someone, he wasn't facing the door so he couldn't see when Burt and Finn walked in as quiet as a mouse.. They got to him and blind folded him..

"Hey, Blaine, that's not even funny "Kurt cried out..

"Its not Blaine Kiddo.."

"Dad, why are you here.?"

"No questions remember?" Finn said..

"Finn, what are you doing here.."

"Kurt.. Just be quiet.. lets go I am going to walk you down the stairs.. "

"Okay, don't let me fall.."

"Would dream of it.". Finn said

"What is this? Are we in a Limo? "Kurt asked..

"Kiddo no questions.. Have fun tonight.. Love you kiddo.."

"I hope it will be fun.. I love you to Dad.."

About 2 hours later they arrived at Dalton.. Kurt asked a lot off thing on the way, but Finn didn't answer.. Finn had texted Blaine saying that they were at Dalton..

"Where are we Finn, and why are we going up so many stairs?"

"Gess.. Kurt, why do you have to ask so many questions?"

"Sorry, but we have been driving for god knows how long and know I am walking up a flat of stairs.."

"You will have your answers to all your questions in a bit I promise.."

They walked up more stairs until Finn opened a door and let Kurt though it..

"Thanks Finn," Blaine said.. "See you later."

"Blaine is that you, what going on," Kurt asked..

"Ya its me babe, you can take your blind fold off now.."

"oh my god.." Kurt's mouth dropped.. It was so beautiful.. There where roses and candles everywhere . There was a table set up for two in the middle of the roof of Dalton.. Blaine was standing there with a red rose in his hand. He was wearing Black skin tight jeans and a white shirt that fitted his body perfectly..

"Happy anniversary Babe.." Blaine walked up to him and kissed him on the lips..

"You to, you didn't forget…"

"How could I? it was the best day of my life.. Do you like it?"

"Like? I love it.. But what about Wes and David? Aren't they here in Ohio for the next week.."

"Yes they are, and they helped me with all this, with along Finn.. Turn around Babe.."

"Omg, Wes , David, you guys look… Funny…"

"Good evening Mr hummel, and Mr. Anderson we will be your wattires for the evening.. Pleas take a sit.."

"Why thank you.. "Blaine said..

"Wow, you got them to dress up, how much did you pay them" Kurt asked…

"Blaine didn't pay us, we were happy to do it.. Damn it, I jut broke my correctors.. Wes said.. any way its good to see you Kurt and happy anniversary to the both of you.. I will get your meals.".

"Thanks, Blaine said.. So Kurt do you like this?"

"I love, it I can't believe you did this..You just keep surprising me in the best possible way.."

"Well you deserve all of it, and I have a few more surprises up my sleeve.."

"Oh .. Really? This night may turn out good after all.."

"I sure hope so.. Its been a good year, the best year I could ask for.."

"Ya, it has been a good year, a part from your eye thing.."

"So are you up for a 100 more of them?"

"Oh..you are planning on keeping me around are you?"

"Yes I would like you by my side for the rest off my life.."

"Well me to.. I love you Blaine Anderson.. And this is perfect, you are perfect.."

"I love you to Kurt.. More than words can say…"

They sat there for about two hours eating and talking.. It was time for the next surprise..

"Ready for your next surprise Babe?"

"You bet… oh god that reminders me, I have to pay everyone at glee club a 100$ tomorrow, I made a bet with them…"

"Oh, god.. Kurt.. What was the bet? "Blaine asked as they were walking hand in hand down to the common room..

"Well I said that you would take me out with Wes and David.. And I bet with all of them, even Mr shue.."

"Kurt, that's a lot of money.. Well then it's good you have a good boyfriend how will help you pay it…"

"Blaine, no.. You don't…"

"Shuu.. I want to.. so don't worry about it.. we will split it in hafe.."

"Have I ever told you that you are the best boyfriend ever.."

"You might have a couple off times.. But you can pay me back this weekend.. I can think of a couple of thing you can do to pay me back.."

"Oh..really, and what is happening this weekend?"

"You will just have to wait and se Babe.. Ready to go in to your next surprise?"

"Jep…I so am.."

They walked in the common room, and it was decorated with twinkle lights and roses and candles.. There was a flat screen in the middle of the room.. And the rest of the warbles and Finn was standing there..

Sebastian stood forward and Blaine was about to say something but Finn shook hi head..

"Kurt, Blaine.. Don't worry I am not here to cause any troubles.. I am done with that, I hope we can try to be friends.. I and the rest of us would like to wish you guys a Happy anniversary and many more to come.. We the warbles worked with the New directions and your parents on this little show..When I saw all the pictures of you to and your friends, I could see that you two are ment for each other.. And I am truly happy for you two.. Now please have a sit and enjoy the little show we made for you, and have a grate night.."

"Thank you Sebastian.. Kurt said.. But what have you done with the real Sebastian.. Kurt said as he winked at him.. Thank you.."

The warblers went out and Kurt and Blaine sat down and watched the video.. It was pictures off them and and there friends together.. There where two songs playing Blackbird by the Beatles and Candles by Hey Monday.. When it was done they sat there and they were both in shock to have seen what they just saw..

"Okay, that I didn't plan, Blaine said.."

"I knew it, I saw the way you looked at Sebastian.."

"Ya, well I thought he would ruined my plan, but that was amazing."

"Yes it was.. I just don't know how they got some of those pictures, I mean that last one, I am pretty sure we locked the door that day.."

"The twines can get what they want, and don't ask how babe.. Come and dance with me.."

They stood there dancing where they had their first Kiss.. They stood there kissing for a long time.. Before they broke a part..

"So I have a gift for you.. "Blaine said as he pulled out a envelope and handed it to Kurt..

"Omg, are you serious.. We are going to New York? Just you and me?"

"Yes, and we are leaving tomorrow.. And we will be back on Monday. I all ready talked to your dad. We are using the twines jet and we will be staying at Wes and David's Apartment.. That's the reason they came home now.."

"Omg.. Blaine.. I can't believe this.. You are amazing.. Thank you for this.. But I don't have your present with me. It's at home.."

"I doesn't matter Babe, you are a present to me, and its more then I could ask for.. I love you.."

"I love you .. so so much this is the best present ever, I know I have been to New York but now I get to go with you.."

"I love you to.. Now are you ready for your last surprise?"

"I don't know how much more I can take.. But yes I am.."

They went outside and saw Finn holding the limo door open for them, they got in and drove about an hour before they stopped.. They got out off the limo and they were at a view top, you could see the houl town from up there.. And all the stars in the sky.. I was so beautiful.. When they got there, there was a blanket whit candles around it.. There was a small table with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries' and apple cider.. They sat down on the blanket and enjoyed the view.. '

"so, babe, I have one last present for you.." Blaine said as he pulled out a back box from tiffany's.. and handed it to Kurt..

Kurt opened it and in side where tow rings, they where silver with a few diamantes around the.. Kurt was in tears and looked up at Blaine how also were in tears,.

"I am not proposing to you Kurt, Not today any why.. This is a promise ring.. I will promise to sand by you at all times.. Love you with all I am, and to be there for you forever.. And one day I will propose to you and marry you.. Because, I want you to be a part off of my life for the rest of my life.. So Kurt will you do me the grate honor of wearing this ring as a symbol of my love for you?"

"Yes.. Omg.. Yes.. and you are wearing one to.".

"Yes I am.. I love you so much.. And I can't imagine a life with out you.. "Blaine put the ring on Kurt ring finger and Kurt Did the same..

"I love you to.. and I want to spend the rest of my life with you to.. Can I tell you what your present is?"

"Yes you can.."

"Its two tickets to Katy parry's concert and to back stage passes to meet her.."

"OH MY GOD.. Kurt.. I get to meet her? And you are going with me right?"

"Yes and yes.."

"Kurt, you are the best.. I love you so much, and I love my present.."

"I love you to.. And this has been the best anniversary ever.. Thank you so much.."

"Well its not over yet.. Look out to the sky.."

"Omg ,.. fireworks, they are so pretty.. Did you do this?"

"Yes.. Just keep your eyes on it.."

After about ten minutes it stopped and then one last one came up saying **"I love you" **in it..

"Blaine, how did you pull the last one off?"

"I had carol's help, and Finn's to.. You liked it?"

"I loved it.. so that was what Finn was taking about this morning.. he said that puck wanted fireworks but i guess it was this.."

"Yes it was.. Finn helped me a lot to make this perfect.."

"Well tonight was perfect.. I can't wait to go to New York with you tomorrow.."

"Me to babe, Me to.. I love you.."

"I love you to, always have and always will.. I will always love you…."

_**The End!**_

_**Hope you liked it.. Plaese chek out my other 2 stories.. One of them (Can they have it all) i a long stroy with many cahpter that i am still writing.. Hope you liked this.. XOXO :)**_


End file.
